Juntos
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: 4 jóvenes amigos deciden emprender un reto: Redactar una historia sobre su personaje favorito.Pero sus encuentros distan mucho más de ser sólo conjuntos de ideas y a medida que la historia avanza, conflictos presentan y amistades se ponen a prueba.
1. Capítulo I

**Título: **Juntos

**Autoras: **Parvati-Blossom y ChePotter

**Resumen: **-Fict Compartido con CheP- Cuatro jóvenes, amigos de toda la vida, deciden emprender un reto: Redactar una historia sobre su personaje favorito. Sin embargo, sus encuentros distan mucho más de ser solo conjuntos de ideas, y a medida que la historia avanza, los conflictos se hacen presentes, y las amistades se ponen a prueba. MuggleWorld.

**Rating:** G

**Género: **General. Tiene toques de drama... toques de humor... pero general.

**Capítulos: **1/4

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes nos pertenecen, son de nuestra absoluta autoría, salvo las menciones al mundo de JKR aka los personajes de HP. Esta historia no tiene finalidad de lucro.

* * *

**Juntos**

**_Nota:_** _Al no existir el tachado en los Códigos HTML de FanFictions HA, todo lo que está subrayado cumple su función. Muchas gracias!_

**Capítulo I**

"No, no, no, eso no puede ir así," la joven sonrió mientras quitaba el fajo de hojas de manso de su compañero, y comenzaba a tachar las últimas palabras que este había escrito.

"Pero... ¿qué haces?" los ojos negros del muchacho brillaron rabiosos, mientras volvía a retomar el control sobre las disgustadas hojas.

"Que eso no sirve¿no entiendes?" la muchacha volvió a tomar la libreta, retiró un mechón de cabello platino que caía sobre sus ojos, y emprendió nuevamente la tarea de tachar lo escrito por su amigo.

"¿Cómo que no puede ir así?" el chico se aprisionó del objeto, y se puso de pie, mirando a su compañera con completa perplejidad, totalmente contrariado por las palabras de la muchacha.

"Es que Harry nunca haría eso,"

"'¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Pero como vas a poner algo que él nunca haría,"

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo harías? Ni que lo conocieras..."

"Eso estaría un poco complicado, Xav" sonrió una segunda muchacha, sus ojos, de un extraño color verde grisáceo chispearon maliciosamente, mientras tomaba el fajo de hojas que sus amigos se discutían.

"¿QUÉ HACES!"

"Al menos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo," sonrió ella, mientras dejaba caer sobre el césped los fragmentos rotos de la historia que llevaba unas tres horas de trabajo encima. El chico que recibía el apodo de Xav, y la muchacha que momentos antes trataba de eliminar su parte del trabajo, se lanzaron al suelo como si les estuvieran apuntando con un arma, mientras trataban de recolectar los pequeños fragmentos, y armar el puzzle en lo que aquella historia se había convertido.

"¿Qué hacen?" Jean Paul, un chico bastante reservado, de ojos marrones saltones, y cabello castaño y lacio, apareció junto a la provocadora del desastre en el suelo.

"Oh, pensé que te nos habías perdido, Paulie..." El muchacho señaló con la cabeza a sus compañeros, quienes aún no notaban la presencia del recién llegado, muy concentrados, en atrapar las hojas que el viento se encaprichaba en alejar. "Solo juntan los pedazos de historia"

"Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en romperla," susurró él, mientras se sentaba cerca de sus compañeros, pero lo suficientemente lejos, como para no encontrarse en medio de su cacería desenfrenada. Su interlocutora sonrió inocentemente ante las palabras de Jean Paul, y se sentó a su lado.

"Hace una hora que no salíamos del mismo lugar, y..." la chica dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros, quienes aparentemente rendidos ante la imposibilidad de rejuntar todos los papeles, se habían sentado en el lugar donde se encontraban, mirando con perplejidad como el viento se llevaba su historia. "Jamás se pondrán de acuerdo... no estábamos llegando a ningún lado. Hablando de lo que... ¿adónde fue usted, señor?"

El chico sonrió misteriosamente ante aquella pregunta, pero solo respondió con silencio, mientras tomaba el fajo de hojas blancas, y aún enteras en sus manos.

"Tal vez sería mejor empezar por el titulo"

"¡PAULIE!" la chica de cabello satinado saltó sobre su compañero, al notar, finalmente, su presencia, haciendo que ambos cayeran contra el duró firmamento. "¿Dónde estabas, Paulie¿Alguna chica quizás...? Sí, seguro que sí... Dudo mucho que me digas de todas formas... pero te has tardado mucho, Paulie, yo ya creía que nos habías abandonado" la muchacha hizo un puchero en forma de juego.

"Kiky, si los hubiera abandonado, Sandra me mataría, así qué..."

"Primero tendría que encontrarte, Paul"

"¡Cómo si eso te fuera tan difícil!"

"Mala onda" Xavier sonrió inocentemente, finalmente desviando la vista de sus tan adorados y ahora destrozados pedazos de papel.

"El título entonces..."

"Ya sé... Halloween, una noche de terror..." La niña de apodo Kiky recibió primero las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros, ante la representación en tono 'terrorífico' del titulo de la historia, y seguidamente, los tres se encontraban rodando de la risa. "Invéntense uno mejor ustedes" respondió Kiky a la actitud de sus amigos, sentándose completamente erguida, y cruzándose de brazos, con rostro enojado.

"Yo creo que es más difícil empezar por el titulo, Paul," Sandra ojeó las hojas vacías, y luego tomándolas en sus manos, comenzó a escribir, mientras repetía sus palabras en voz alta.

_Harry estaba sentado en la sala común, sus ojos centellaban bajo el brillo del cálido fuego..._

"¿Cálido?"

"El fuego es cálido, Xav"

"Pero no es un poco redundante,"

"¿Alguno de ustedes dos no piensa defender mi punto?"

"Perdón si soy un poco lenta," comenzó Kiky sonriendo con arrepentimiento, "pero... ¿cuál es exactamente tu punto?"

La aludida desvió su mirada al único integrante del grupo que no había exclamado palabra, en busca de apoyo, pero solo recibió ojos pensativos.

"Tal vez es una forma de traspasarle el calor del fuego, a la habitación, el ambiente en sí mismo está cálido," dijo Sandra tras unos segundos de reflexión. "Sí, ese es mi punto"

"Yo creo, sin embargo," Xavier tomó las hojas de su compañera, y emprendió él el trabajo de redacción.

_Harry estaba sentado en la sala común, sus ojos centellaban bajo el brillo del cálido fuego... recostado en un sofá de la sala común, aquel favorito suyo, frente a la mejor estufa del lugar, la cual le otorgaba una plácida calidez._

El muchacho sonrió al terminar de escribir la última palabra, orgulloso del resultado de su inventiva. Pero el rostro encajado de Sandra borró todo rastro de felicidad de su rostro.

"No está mal, pero no me gusta la parte de 'aquel favorito suyo', creo que quedaría mejor, 'su favorito'."

"Como usted diga, Madam" Xavier tachó el fragmento de texto desechado, y reacomodó la frase al gusto de sus compañeros.

"Ahora yo" Kiky tomó las hojas, colocó el utensilio de escritura en sus labios, y trabajo el siguiente párrafo en su mente. Las palabras salieron de sus labios como si fueran los más natural del mundo, mientras deslizaba la fina punta sobre el papel.

_Era un domingo tranquilo, pacífico, sin mucho ruido. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor apoderándose del magnifico almuerzo que los elfos prepararían para ellos. Sin embargo, él no sentía hambre, su mente se encontraba tan confundida y revuelta, que no encontraba en su ser deseos de satisfacer aquella necesidad natural de su cuerpo._

_Faltaba menos de una semana para el gran baile. A decir verdad, en un primer momento no había dado gran importancia al asunto, ya que consideraba que en aquel mundo regían en ese momento fuerzas más poderosas de las que preocuparse._

"No lo piensas hacer un drama¿o sí?"

Kiky bufó ante la interrupción, y dirigió una de sus miradas más venenosas al muchacho, quien le cedió el paso a continuar con aquello que su compañera se proponía.

_Pero en esos momentos, ante la perspectiva que le planteaba, sin rastro alguno del mundo exterior, y ante un incremento notorio del ajetreo por el tan anhelado baile de Halloween, comenzaba a sentirse... simplemente... solo._

"Ah, NO. ¡Eso sí que NO!" Xavier se levantó, y miró a Kiky desde arriba, como si aquella posición determinara su superioridad en el tema. "Jamás compartiré escritura con eso..." el muchacho señalo el fragmento de historia, "jamás, nunca jamás Xavier Nolte escribirá una historia de amor."

Sandra y Jean Paul tomaron el texto y releyeron, obviamente no habiendo percatado las intenciones de su compañera ni con tanta rapidez como Xavier, ni mucho menos con tanto escándalo.

Kiky, imitando a su irritado compañero, se irguió, quedando así frente a frente con éste, ya que debían llevarse apenas unos centímetros de diferencia, casi imperceptibles. Colocó sus manos en la cintura, y con atrevimiento y decisión, preguntó: "¿Cuál es el problema con una historia romántica? No quieres drama, no quieres romance... ¡yo no quiero una tonta e insulsa historia!"

"Si por insulsa te refieres a una historia de terror o acción, más vale que retires lo dicho"

"No me levantes el dedo a mí"

"Ya basta ustedes dos, parecen que tuvieran tres años" murmuró Jean Paul, realmente enseriándose. "Tal vez podría ser una comedia," comentó una vez que sus compañeros, aún lanzándose miradas de odio, retomaron sus asientos en el césped del parque.

Ambos muchachos consideraron la opción, teniendo en cuenta especialmente que no era algo que ninguno de los dos realmente despreciara, razón por la cual su amigo la había propuesto, obviamente.

"No lo sé..."

Ojos de mar se desviaron completamente incrédulos ante el rechazo de su idea. Sandra sonrió con pesadumbre.

"¿Qué no sabes? No está tan mal la idea... San."

"Pero es qué..." la muchacha sonrió tímidamente ante los ojos inquisidores de sus amigos, "no se me da muy bien la comedia"

"Eso es porque no lo has intentado rodeada de gente tan divertida como nosotros, San" Replicó Xav con cierta arrogancia. Kiky rodó los ojos, un indicio claro de su exasperación.

"No sé quién te ha hecho creer que puedes llegar a ser divertido, Xavier" Antes de que el muchacho pudiera responderle y dar así comienzo a otra discusión sin sentido, Paul intervino.

"Quizás podríamos mezclar algunos géneros." Al notar las miradas confusas de sus amigos, se explicó: "Por ejemplo, Kiky quiere un poco de romance. Podemos hacer referencia a eso, mientras no sea el tema principal de la historia. Con Xav podríamos encargarnos de la comedia (así que drama queda descartado), y... Bueno, la trama principal de la historia podría ser misterio, terror o acción... Algo que los cuatro podamos seguirle el hilo."

El trío observó a Paul, meditando su propuesta. No sonaba tan mal. De hecho, algo les decía que sería el mejor camino. Todos se divertirían haciendo lo que les gustaba y aprendiendo un poco de los demás, y a la historia no le faltaría nada.

"Trato hecho" Dijeron los tres, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con Paul.

"Entonces lo que he escrito no está mal" Murmuró Kiky, volviendo a prestarle atención al pergamino de la historia.

"Creo que podríamos hacerle un par de correcciones para ubicarlo un poco más en la trama principal" Planteó la otra muchacha del grupo luego de tomar la historia de las manos de Kiky. "Aunque aún no sepamos cuál es..."

"La historia misma nos llevará" Determinó Paul con una leve sonrisa.

"Veamos..."

_Pero en esos momentos, ante la perspectiva que le planteaba, sin rastro alguno del mundo exterior, y ante un incremento notorio del ajetreo por el tan anhelado baile de Halloween, comenzaba a sentirse... simplemente... solo vacío. Hasta quizás, un poco anormal. Todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa del gran acontecimiento menos él. Todos parecían tener ya pareja y grandes planes para asegurarse que aquella noche fuera inolvidable... menos él. ¿Qué era lo que lo distanciaba de los demás¿Por qué no podía él también disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos... inclusive de alguna chica simpática y cariñosa? _

_Sabía bien qué era lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás. La maldita Profecía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, justamente él, el que tuviera que sacrificar su felicidad por la de los demás? _

"¡No, no, no!" Exclamó Kiky, arrebatándole los papeles y el lápiz a Sandra. "Lo estás haciendo demasiado dramático. No habrá espacio para la comedia si sigues así." Sandra suspiró, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón.

"Mmm..." Xav hurtó los papeles esta vez y prosiguió a corregir el texto.

_Hasta quizás, un poco anormal desatendido. Todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa del gran acontecimiento menos él. Todos parecían tener ya pareja y grandes planes para asegurarse que aquella noche fuera inolvidable... menos él. ¿Qué era lo que lo distanciaba de los demás¿Por qué no podía él también disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos... inclusive de alguna chica simpática y cariñosa?_

_Sabía bien qué era lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás. La maldita Profecía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, justamente él, el que tuviera que sacrificar su felicidad por la de los demás?_

_Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le molestaba; ni siquiera le mosqueaba. No, no era algo tan simple; algo había ocurrido en él durante el verano previo, un cambio irreversible llamado... madurez. Aquellas cosas vanas que podrían haberle preocupado eran cosa del pasado. Ahora tenía un destino que enfrentar, y no dejaría que nada se colocase en su itinerario; ahora entendía mejor las cosas. No había ni blanco ni negro... sólo un gran matiz de grises. Y se lo demostraría al mundo, especialmente a aquellos dos magos que habían maniobrado su vida y él ingenuamente se los había permitido: Voldemort y Dumbledore._

"¿Cuál es la discrepancia con lo que había escrito yo?" Reprochó Sandra, aunque su queja pasó desapercibida.

"¡Dumbledore nunca, nunca le haría algo así a Harry!" Exclamó Kiky, alterada.

"¿Quieres apostar?" Le desafió Xav con una sonrisa astuta.

"¡Harry es como un nieto para Dumbledore!"

"¡Harry es un peón en un gran tablero de ajedrez manipulado por Dumbledore y Voldemort!"

"Uhm... creo que en realidad, Harry es algo más que un peón" Opinó Paul. "Harry es el rey, ya que es la figura principal. Dumbledore vendría a ser su alfil o la reina, si se quiere."

"¡Ese no es el punto!" Chilló Kiky, quien no toleraba ver un tablero de ajedrez ni pensar en Dumbledore como algo más que un director con muy buenas intenciones respecto a su alumno favorito.

"Kiky tiene razón. No es el punto." Se interpuso Sandra esta vez. "¿Qué tienes pensado a partir de lo que has escrito, Xav?"

"Creo que sería interesante ver a un Harry más o menos maduro, tomando las riendas de su vida," miró desdeñosamente de reojo a Kiky al decir esto "y poniendo en marcha un plan misterioso para vencer a Voldemort..."

"¿Y se puede saber con qué herramientas?" La sonrisa de Xav ante aquella pregunta produjo estremecimientos en los demás.

"Aliados peligrosos. Vampiros... licántropos... pero aún más terrorífico, Slytherin's." Soltó una carcajada maniática para resaltar su punto. Sus amigos permanecieron algunos segundos mirándolo, pensando que tal vez Xav había perdido su equilibrio mental. "Asimismo, es Halloween. El aniversario de la muerte de sus padres... y de la primera caída de Lord Voldemort. Siempre sucede algo en Halloween... ¡y tiene que ser algo dark!"

"¿Y la comedia?" Dijo Kiky, alzando una ceja en modo escéptico.

"Puede haber comedia y dark al mismo tiempo," susurró Xavier como tratando de excusarse. "Además, es HALLOWEEN!"

"Bien, creo que incluir algo dark a la trama, mi querida Kiky no nos hará daño" estableció Sandra tras considerar levemente la nueva opción que se les planteaba. "Sin embargo, considero que plantear un Harry en desacuerdo con Dumbledore nos desviaría demasiado de la trama."

"¿Por qué?" el tono infantil y caprichoso con que Xavier pronunció aquellas palabras hizo sonreír a la muchacha.

"No hay factores directos en los libros que establezcan tal pensamiento de Harry hacía su director, y entablar tal comparación con la posición que Tom tiene en relación al muchacho debería ser explicada, y no dada por hecho."

"Creo tener una idea," Kiky, Sandra y Xavier observaron al muchacho que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento, y cedieron gustosamente el papel.

Jean Paul apoyó el lápiz sobre la hoja, garabateó unas frases, corrigiendo lo anteriormente escrito por su compañero, y luego le tendió el resultado a Sandra, quien ante las miradas ansiosas de Kiky y Xavier comenzó a leer el resultado.

_Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le molestaba; ni siquiera le mosqueaba. No, no era algo tan simple; algo había ocurrido en él durante el verano previo, un cambio irreversible llamado... madurez. Aquellas cosas vanas que podrían haberle preocupado eran cosa del pasado. Ahora tenía un destino que enfrentar, y no dejaría que nada se colocase en su itinerario; ahora entendía mejor las cosas. No había ni blanco ni negro... sólo un gran matiz de grises. Y se lo demostraría al mundo, especialmente a aquellos dos magos que habían maniobrado su vida y él ingenuamente se los había permitido: Voldemort y Dumbledore. Aunque también mostraría a Dumbledore que comprendía, comprendía posiblemente mejor que lo que el sabio anciano._

"¿Eso es todo?" cuestionó Kiky, asombrada ante la frase. Sin embargo, tanto Sandra como Xavier parecían pensar seriamente el cambio de su compañero.

"Tú tienes un plan para esto," estableció finalmente San, mientras le devolvía el texto. Jean Paul sonrió divertido, y volvió a concentrar sus ideas en el papel, esta vez transmitiendo los nuevos agregados a sus compañeros.

_El fuego brilló ante sus ojos como si fuera capaz de comprender aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, aquella extraña sensación que recorrió su cuerpo sólo duró unos mínimos segundos antes de desvanecerse en el aire. _

_Un pronto y fuerte borboteo de voces se dio entonces por el retrato de la señora gorda. Harry levantó la mirada del fuego cuando Ron y Hermione se dejaron caer en el sillón frente a él. El primero con cara de haber engullido todo elemento alimenticio en su camino, y la segunda dirigiéndole preocupados ojos a él. Harry evitó los ojos marrones recorriendo con los suyos propios la ahora agitada sala común. Momentáneamente se lamentó de no poder recuperar aquel pacifico silencio que momentos antes le había acompañado._

_-No bajaste, te estuvimos esperando...- la evidente frase de su amiga le hizo volver a concentrarse en la pareja frente a él._

"¿PAREJA!" los ojos de Xavier se encontraban desorbitados ante aquella sutil de combinación de personajes.

"No me refería a eso" explicó Paul tranquilamente.

"Pero lo has querido dejar ver..."

"¿Y qué problema habría con ello?" cuestionó Kiky, mirando seriamente a su compañero.

"¡QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAN PAREJA!"

"Que yo no quise decir eso..." intentó hacerse escuchar Jean Paul, pero sus amigos se habían enfrascado en una nueva disputa.

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA!"

"NO LO SOY. ADEMÁS¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ESO CON QUE ELLOS SEAN PAREJA?"

"¡PORQUE PARA TI TODO TIENE QUE SER IDEAL¿VERDAD!"

"NO SEAS ILUSA, YO CONTENTO SI NADIE ES PAREJA DE NADIE"

"NO, CLARO, DE ESO SEGURO" La ironía de las palabras de Kiky se balanceó en el aire por unos segundos, previniendo a Sandra y Jean Paul que aquello no sería asunto sencillo.

"¡NO SÉ QUIEN TE CREES PARA...!" no obstante, antes de poder terminar la frase, cayó al suelo, llevándose como acto reflejo al dolor una mano a su mejilla, ahora sonrosa.

"¿Se puede saber porqué hiciste eso?" cuestionó Sandra. Kiky se encogió de hombros, y volvió a sentarse sin expresión aparente.

"¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE FUE ESO!" gritó Xavier una vez recuperado del estado de sorpresa que la reacción de su amiga había logrado en él.

Kiky le observó con ojos impasibles, manteniéndose firme ante aquellos que emanaban tanto odio. Pero Sandra, bajo una más minuciosa observación de su amiga, pudo notar la profunda tristeza que había cubierto a la muchacha de un momento a otro.

Aún sin decirse palabra y sin tener intromisión de sus otros compañeros, se dirigieron una última mirada altiva, y ambos muchachos salieron a paso firme hacia sectores opuestos. Incómodamente para ambos involucrados, tan solo dar unos pasos notaron que los caminos hacia sus casas se encontraban intercambiados. Fijando sus ojos en cualquier cosa menos el otro giraron sus pasos ciento ochenta grados, cruzaron su camino frente a sus amigos, y partieron sin más explicaciones.

Sandra y Jean Paul se dirigieron miradas, entre escépticas, incrédulas y preocupadas. Aún anonadados por la rapidez de los sucesos y abandonados con una historia cuyo conjunto de escritores acababa de dividirse a la mitad.

"Eso ha sido _demasiado_ raro" dijo finalmente Sandra, aún con los ojos fijos donde momentos antes se encontraban Xavier y Kiky.

"Más de lo normal," suspiró su compañero, tomando la libreta con la historia, y guardándola en un bolsillo de sus pantalones carguero (guardarropa que muchos aseguraban distaban de su pasiva manera de ser). "Será mejor que sigamos esto cuando estemos todos juntos¿no crees?"

"Sí, además, posiblemente sería bueno chequear a Kiky," aceptó la chica, mientras daba un tierno beso en la mejilla de su compañero.

"Dudo mucho que yo tenga suerte con Xav, nos hablamos apenas tengamos una noticia."

" 'k" saludó la muchacha emprendiendo el mismo camino que su compañera había tomado momentos antes.

Jean Paul suspiró rendido, sin querer pensar mucho en los sucesos, ya que él no tenía obviamente una repuesta a mano, ni siquiera bajo la manga. Decidiendo que ir en aquellos momentos tras Xavier sería una plena perdida de tiempo, optó por dejarlo para la mañana siguiente, y partió hacia su hogar.


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: **Juntos

**Autoras: **Parvati-Blossom y ChePotter

**Resumen: **-Fict Compartido con CheP- Cuatro jóvenes, amigos de toda la vida, deciden emprender un reto: Redactar una historia sobre su personaje favorito. Sin embargo, sus encuentros distan mucho más de ser solo conjuntos de ideas, y a medida que la historia avanza, los conflictos se hacen presentes, y las amistades se ponen a prueba. MuggleWorld.

**Rating:** G

**Género: **General. Tiene toques de drama... toques de humor... pero general.

**Capítulos: **2/4

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes nos pertenecen, son de nuestra absoluta autoría, salvo las menciones al mundo de JKR aka los personajes de HP. Esta historia no tiene finalidad de lucro.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**

No obstante, ni al día siguiente, ni al otro, ni al otro siquiera, Xavier dio fruto alguno, y lo máximo que Jean Paul había logrado hacer hablar a su amigo consistía en un _Hola_, proseguido de un _Nos vemos_, y luego el tono del teléfono cuando el muchacho finalmente había colgado.

Era por esa razón, que dos semanas después de haber comenzado la historia, aún se encontraban en el mismo específico lugar. La libreta, donde las cuatro caligrafías se mezclaban en un único sustento, se encontraba guardada propiamente en uno de los cajones del armario de Paul.

"Kiky sigue sin explicarme nada," suspiró Sandra, se cebó un mate y le observó esperando su respuesta ante aquella tan monótona noticia.

"Con Xav es peor, creo que está demasiado dolido como para siquiera enfrentarse a alguno de nosotros dos"

La mesa de la cocina no sería el lugar más cómodo de la casa, pero era definitivamente el más reservado, posiblemente más aún que su cuarto. Hacía media hora que se repetían prácticamente lo mismo pero en diferentes palabras tratando de comprender la situación, pero sus intentos eran totalmente vanos.

"Tal vez deberíamos seguir..."

"Ni lo digas, San. Allí hay cuatro personas aportando ideas, y así debería quedar,"

"Lo sé, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez, si saben que seguimos..."

"No dejarían sus diferencias para otro día, ni nos dirían qué pasa, sería todo lo contrario, San, se ofenderían con nosotros por dejarlos de lado" Sandra terminó su mate, y sirvió uno a Paul, quien lo tomó sin demasiado entusiasmo.

"Pero tenemos que hacer algo, no puedo seguir viendo a Kiky llorar." Sandra se detuvo inmediatamente arrepentida de sus palabras, aquello era un dato que no había revelado por respeto a su amiga, y aunque estaba segura tanto de que ella no se molestaría como que Paul no lo mencionaría, igual un grado de culpa le invadió.

Paul percatándose de aquel detalle, obvió la última sección de la frase proporcionada por Sandra, mientras concordaba en la realización de algo al respecto. Sin embargo el problema en el que se encontraban era... ¿qué hacer?

"El parque" murmuraron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, y luego se dirigieron miradas cómplices, obviamente trabajando en su mente un plan para salir de aquella angustiosa situación.

Aquel lugar que tantas veces habían recorrido de pequeños se encontraba completamente sereno a aquellas horas. No era que fuera realmente tarde, pero los padres ya habían llamado a los niños a cobijarse bajo los techos de sus hogares, y ellos eran quienes causaban el mayor revuelo en el lugar.

Con pasos tranquilos, y cargando el termo y el mate con ellos, Sandra y Paul se dirigieron a los viejos columpios rechinantes. Desde que ellos tenían memoria aquellos elementos metálicos habían estado allí, y en lo que a Jean Paul concernía, eso era toda su vida. Sandra, habiendo sufrido de constantes mudanzas hasta la de edad de ocho años, había aterrizado en el barrio gracias a aquellos columpios, ya que deseosa de estrenar sus nuevos patines el mismo día de su llegada, había tropezado con un caño, en aquel tiempo descubierto, del frío armamento de columpios, presentándose formalmente con el firmamento de la vereda.

Se sentaron allí tranquilamente, sabían que ese parque era el único capaz de ayudarles en aquellos momentos, posiblemente quien más había compartido con ellos desde siempre, y eso incluía a Kiky y Xavier. Observaron el sereno aspecto, mientras el reciente matrimonio de la casa de la esquina se desvanecía dentro de su hogar.

Era un anochecer extrañamente tranquilo, y agradecieron enormemente por ello en silencio. Sin embargo, sabían lo que debían hacer, era hora de elaborar el plan. Pero también sabían que no sería fácil hacerlo. Tanto Xavier como Kiky eran personas testarudas y conseguir que las cosas se apaciguaran entre ellos sería todo un reto. Ambos tenían cierto monto de culpa sobre lo sucedido, si bien fue Kiky quien desbordó la discusión.

"No es cuestión de quién tiene la culpa" Dijo Paul. "Sino de quién es el primero que está listo para perdonar."

"De nada servirá darles más tiempo." Comentó San. "Lo único que harán es seguir auto-convenciéndose de que el otro tiene la culpa, pero ambos saben bien en el fondo que eso no es verdad."

"Además que están empezando a sentir la ausencia del otro en sus vidas. Todos sabemos que amistades como la que ellos comparten son únicas, y que no serán olvidadas así como así."

"Entonces... tenemos que ayudarlos a dar el primer paso. Luego de eso, creo que todo se resolverá como está destinado a hacerse."

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, intentando hallar el mejor método. La idea no era obligarlos. El viejo truco de conducirlos al mismo lugar para que se encontraran y dialogaran sus diferencias no era el adecuado. Entonces... ¿qué?

"Quizás... podríamos hacerles recordar cuán especial es su amistad." Murmuró San. "Podríamos... traerlos aquí y que vean por sus propios ojos lo que están destruyendo con su terquedad."

"Que no coincidan los tiempos" Propuso él. "Será mejor que no se encuentren o el momento de reflexión se irá al demonio." Sandra sonrió levemente.

"No podrán acusarnos de haber sido los culpables de su colisión o reconciliación. Ellos decidirán por sí mismos, nosotros sólo les daremos... " Y con una brillo en los ojos que escondía su picardía, concluyó la frase: "una mano."

Se miraron y terminaron de decidirse. Quizás no era el mejor plan, pero era el único que tenían.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sandra visitó a su amiga como casualmente solía hacer todas las semanas. Aunque a decir verdad, en los últimos días, su rostro no estaba tan radiante de felicidad como antes, sino que la preocupación nublaba su energía. Era difícil de ver, pero esta vez un atisbo de esperanza podía ser contemplado en su sencilla sonrisa cuando saludó a la madre de Kiky. Intercambió un par de palabras con ella antes de subir a la habitación de su amiga.

La encontró como la había dejado el día anterior: acostada sobre la cama, con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos (signo evidente de su falta de sueño y de las lágrimas que había derramado todos esos días) y su ropa totalmente desaliñada. Esa no era Kiky de siempre, la cual estaría brincando por la casa, repleta de entusiasmo, y con la ropa más cuidada que pudiese atinar.

Sandra se mantuvo unos instantes en el marco de la puerta, cuestionándose si su amiga había notado su presencia o no. Sin embargo, un gesto de su mano le respondió su duda.

"Un poco de aire fresco no te vendrá mal, Kiky. Estás muy pálida." Dijo Sandra a modo de saludo.

"Prefiero quedarme en casa." Murmuró su amiga, su tono de voz escaso de ánimo. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos para mirarla, y si bien fue algo que le dolió un poco a San, prefirió ignorarlo. Había cosas más importantes a las cuales atender.

"Si permaneces encerrada en tú misma nada se solucionará." Contestó. "Permanecer _aquí_, encerrada, no te dará las respuestas que buscas ni hará del momento algo más soportable. Hay que enfrentar la realidad, Kiky. Siempre fuiste alguien valiente... ¿por qué ahora no?"

"No entiendes, San... No puedes llegar a entender." Respondió Kiky.

"Entonces explícame. Haré todo lo posible por entender."

En esta ocasión, su amiga abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama para luego mirarla fijamente. Algo de lo que había dicho le había llegado y la había hecho reaccionar. Por un momento Kiky titubeó, debatiéndose si hablar o no, hasta que finalmente se resolvió.

"Yo... Simplemente... Estoy harta de todo esto." Respiró hondo, dándose unos segundos para acomodar sus ideas. "Harta de los malos entendidos, de las discusiones... esto ya no se siente como antes." Sandra elevó una ceja, instándola a continuar. Estaba diciendo mucho más en esos minutos que lo que había llegado a pronunciar en una semana, y si bien no sabía a qué se debía el cambio, eso ahora no importaba. "Xavier me importa mucho y es un gran amigo, pero también... también encuentro algunas de sus actitudes algo... irritantes. Ya no lo siento igual. Es tan terco, tan egoísta..."

"Todos tenemos nuestros defectos, Kiky. Nuestros problemas... nuestros pasados..." Se detuvo, observando pensativamente la habitación en busca de las palabras idóneas. "Todos necesitamos de vez en cuando un espejo para vernos, para encarar lo que somos. Y muchas veces, ese espejo son nuestros amigos. Son ellos quienes nos aceptan, aún cuando no nos aceptamos a nosotros mismos. Son ellos los que no temen decirnos la verdad, aún cuando nosotros queremos olvidarla, y son ellos quienes están ahí para apoyarnos en los momentos de dificultad... cuando parece que nadie queda a nuestro lado."

Kiky consideró sus palabras, aunque no parecía muy convenida ni tampoco parecía entender cuál era la intención de Sandra.

"¿Qué tal si vamos al parque?" Opinó San y Kiky aceptó a regañadientes, aunque dispuesta a escuchar lo que su amiga tuviera que decir.

'Una vez que has picado el anzuelo, es difícil dejarlo ir.' Pensó San, sonriendo mentalmente.

Paul, sin embargo, no contó con la rápida resolución que Sandra había logrado. Sólo llegar a casa de Xavier se había convertido en un laberinto sin salida. Finalmente cuando logró deshacerse de todos los quehaceres que interrumpían su tarea, emprendió un camino que ya le traía malos presentimientos.

Se odió a sí mismo cuando estos se tornaron realidad al ser recibido en casa de Xavier.

"Hola, Paulie, qué bueno verte" Una muchacha dos años mayor que él le observaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. "Has crecido mucho desde la última vez..."

"Shanon" saludó cortésmente, tratando de obviar el tono juguetón que ella empleaba en él. "¿Me dejarás pasar?" la chica cuyas obvias intenciones distaban de abrirle el paso, le observó de pies a cabeza haciéndole sentir extremadamente incómodo.

"Dudo mucho que mi hermano te dé una buena bienvenida, pero si es lo que tú deseas," Shanon se movió ligeramente de la entrada, dejando un estrecho espacio para que Jean Paul entrara al hogar.

"Xavier está en su cuarto," murmuró la muchacha luego de que Paul hubiese travesado rápidamente el recibidor, tratando de alejarse de la chica y de su mirada coqueta.

'¿Desde cuándo está ella de vuelta?' pensó para sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos inmediatamente por algo parecido a un chillido, y un par de brazos que se aferraron a su cuello.

"¡JEAN PAUL¡¡¡¡¡JEAN PAUL!" los ojos negros de Celia le sonrieron una vez tranquilizada, y de nuevo en el suelo. "¡Qué bueno que estés aquí¡Esto es un infierno...!" los gestos dramáticos de la niña hicieron sonreír a Paul, quien nuevamente se veía interrumpido en su búsqueda de Xavier. "Xavy," Celia era la única que llamaba al muchacho de aquella forma, y era también la única que no producía en él enojo alguno, "está que parece un muerto, y encima, volvió Shanon cara de barro"

"No llames así a tu hermana," trató de reprenderle, pero su voz delataba la gracia que le producía escuchar a alguien hablar así de la joven. "¿Vino de visita?"

"¡Ojalá!" la niña dio un salto, y comenzó a andar hacia la habitación de su hermano. Paul agradeció enormemente que el transcurso de los hechos se acomodara, mientras tanto le invadía la curiosidad sobre la razón por la que Shanon estaría de vuelta en aquel hogar.

"¿Se va a quedar?" disimuló el terror que le causaba aquella idea, ya estando frente a la habitación del único hijo varón de la familia Nolte.

"Así parece," la niña le miró resignada y luego, volviendo a su sonrisa habitual, agregó: "Convence a Xavy de que hable con Kiky, eso le hará sonreír. Y dile que quiero a mi hermano de vuelta" Jean Paul asintió levemente y entró al dormitorio, sólo para encontrarse con un pálido Xavier recostado en su cama y ojos como platos observando el monótono cielorraso.

Sin decir palabra levantó las persianas, dejando que el brillante sol se adentrara en el lugar, el cual había tomado un aspecto totalmente lúgubre.

"¿Hace cuánto no sales de ahí?" Xavier encogió los hombros a modo de respuesta, y continuó mirando el techo.

"¿Supongo entonces que no sabes cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?" el aludido repitió el movimiento de hombros. "Genial," murmuró Paul para sí mismo con pesar.

La habitación parecía haber sido arrasada por un caos descomunal, aún para Xavier. Hojas dispares se repartían por toda la habitación, así como un portalápices y su contenido se encontraba desparramado por el suelo. Una bandeja con comida y un vaso de agua, todo sin tocar, y con la apariencia de estar allí desde el día anterior se situaba impasible sobre el escritorio.

"Recuerdas: '_ahora entendía mejor las cosas. No había ni blanco ni negro... sólo un gran matiz de grises._' Tus palabras"

"Vanas"

"¿Tú crees? Oh, no, no vuelvas a hacer eso," le interrumpió cuando nuevamente Xavier se desinteresaba del tema con un gesto de hombros, "Tienes el don de la palabra, úsalo"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Que comas algo antes de que te desnutras, que respires aire fresco y que dejes de parecer, en palabras de Celia, '_un muerto'_"

"Es una buena chica," fue la única respuesta que logró sacar de su amigo, quien ni siquiera había sonreído ante la mención de su adorada hermana.

"Ayer me trajo esa bandeja, dijo que la había preparado ella misma" comentó Xavier luego de un rato de silencio por parte ambos.

"Vamos, salgamos a dar una vuelta... este lugar me hace sentir encerrado, sobretodo con..."

"Ya te encontraste con Shanon entonces..." Jean Pual asintió. "Una desgracia que esté de vuelta..." Xavier siguió mirando el techo prácticamente sin pestañear.

"Xav, no puedes seguir encerrado..."

"¿Qué me querías decir con esa frase?"

"¿Qué frase?"

"La de los matices..."

"Xav, tú la escribiste, tú deberías saber su significado," sonrió Paul sintiéndose más confiado ahora que lograba que Xavier entrara en el tema. Sin embargo aquello pasó desapercibido a los ojos pensadores de Xavier.

"¿No odias cuando te sientes traicionado y apenas sabes las razones...?" Por primera vez desde que Paul había puesto pie en la habitación, y también según sus sospechas, por primera vez en todo el día, Xavier retiró sus ojos del techo, y los desvió hacia su mesita de luz.

El muchacho tomó un portarretrato que se encontraba boca abajo sobre la mesa, lo observó detenidamente, y luego lo pasó a Jean Paul. Era una foto que había tomado hacía un par de años, más precisamente en la fiesta de quince de Kiky. Estaban los cuatros, todos sonrientes, bien vestidos, pero sobre todo...

"Juntos"

"Me leíste la mente."

"Es fácil saber qué piensas cada vez que miras esa foto, Paul. Lo mismo pienso yo," Xavier sonaba entre melancólico y perdido. "¿Aún quieres dar una vuelta? Me gustaría pasar por el parque"

Paul sonrió satisfecho, ocultándola tras la fotografía en sus manos. Después de todo, las cosas no habían resultado tan difíciles.


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: **Juntos

**Autoras: **Parvati-Blossom y ChePotter

**Resumen: **-Fict Compartido con CheP- Cuatro jóvenes, amigos de toda la vida, deciden emprender un reto: Redactar una historia sobre su personaje favorito. Sin embargo, sus encuentros distan mucho más de ser solo conjuntos de ideas, y a medida que la historia avanza, los conflictos se hacen presentes, y las amistades se ponen a prueba. MuggleWorld.

**Rating:** G

**Género: **General. Tiene toques de drama... toques de humor... pero general.

**Capítulos: **3/4

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes nos pertenecen, son de nuestra absoluta autoría, salvo las menciones al mundo de JKR aka los personajes de HP. Esta historia no tiene finalidad de lucro.

**

* * *

****Capítulo III**

Kiky y Sandra se sentaron en los viejos columpios a admirar el bello atardecer entre las copas de los árboles. Era una imagen sencillamente inolvidable y, porqué no, romántica. Kiky sonrió con nostalgia mientras su mente se poblaba de hermosos recuerdos de lo vivido en aquel parque... su segundo hogar. Aquellos columpios que podrían haberla llevado hasta el cielo, aquel tobogán donde las caídas parecían interminables... y, al ser un poco mayor, los senderos por donde andar en su bicicleta...

Pero nunca sola. Siempre estaban allí Sandra, su mejor amiga desde su primer encuentro; Paul, aquel chico sereno y sensato pero que nunca fallaba en hacerla sonreír y detener sus disputas con Xavier... _Xavier... _

Era una de esas personas que conocía desde que tenía uso de la razón. Aquel amigo que se divertía llevándole la contra, siempre burlándose amistosamente de todas sus faltas... y a pesar de eso, era una de las personas que más necesitaba; en las que más se apoyaba, porque sabía que pasara lo que pasara, él siempre estaría allí. Para protegerla, para hacerla sentir especial... para quererla, para levantarle los ánimos...

¿Qué había cambiado entonces?

Observando el parque se dio cuenta de cuál era la respuesta. Siempre había pertenecido a aquel lugar. Había algo en sus juegos, en sus árboles, en sus caminos, que la hacía sentir identificada y acogida. Estaban los hermosos recuerdos con sus amigos y familiares, también estaban aquellos malos momentos pero, sentada allí y rodeada de tal paz, se vio incapaz de hallar alguno que hiciera surgir en ella rabia o tristeza.

Y no importaba cuántos cambios quisieran aplicarle al parque... ella lo querría siempre por su sencillez; por aquello que veía en sus memorias, por las personas que habían estado con ella compartiendo eso, por los lugares tan vulgares, pero especiales. Y aún aunque derrumbaran esos árboles adorados en cuyas sombras solían pasar las tardes, ella volvería allí y recordaría. Volvería allí y abrazaría los árboles invisibles.

Porque para ella... nada habría cambiado. Aunque se sintiera más grande, diferente... nada habría cambiado en su querido Parque de la infancia.

Lo mismo sucedía con Xavier. Sí... la adolescencia los cambió a todos. Los hacía sentir diferentes, un poco más maduros, hasta quizás con distintos intereses. Algunos estaban más callados, algunos más eufóricos... pero aún así, siempre habían estado juntos. Y siempre lo estarían, aunque no volvieran a verse tras la secundaria. 'Sólo pertenecemos a un lugar cuando tenemos sentimientos y rostros con los cuales asociarlo', pensó Kiky. Y ella pertenecía a ese parque... y pertenecía con sus amigos. Aún cuando todo estuviera perdido...

Aún así, Xavier sería su amigo. Aún así podría recuperarlo. No importaban las peleas, las heridas, las palabras hirientes... en la balanza todo se compensaba. Muchas cosas podrían cambiar, pero lo esencial seguiría allí. Su Amistad estaría allí como un fuego incesante. Él siempre sería un espejo en el cual reflejarse y verse. Siempre estaría allí para ayudarla a ser una mejor persona... porque sus huellas quedarían en su corazón. Huellas que la guiarían, aún cuando el viento quisiera cubrirlas con polvo y arenilla. Huellas imborrables.

Y ella quería ser el espejo de Xavier. Ella quería aceptarlo. Quería ayudarlo a superar sus problemas, ayudarlo a sonreír. Simplemente compartir con él más momentos, agotar su alegría y gastar su tiempo como los verdaderos amigos hacían. Pero antes de todo eso... tenía que disculparse.

Suspiró. Habría que superar ese orgullo terco...

"No sé porqué le pegué..." Murmuró. Sandra elevó la vista del suelo y la miró, su rostro impasible. "Supongo que los nervios del momento... también estaba algo histérica... Y algo de lo que dijo me dolió, pero aún no sé porqué... Sólo sé que no debí y que él no se lo merecía."

"Quizás era necesaria esta pelea para que te dieras cuenta de eso" Comentó San. "Se estaban peleando mucho últimamente, es decir, más de lo común. Tal vez necesitabas este punto de quiebre para tener una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. Todos necesitamos un tiempo para meditar a solas de vez en cuando. Tomar decisiones un poco más serias, o sólo poner las cosas en orden. Es bueno. Nos ayuda a retomar las cosas con mayor entusiasmo, con más fuerzas... Con un nuevo horizonte."

"¿Desde cuándo andas tan poética?" Bromeó Kiky, aunque su tono no sonaba del todo distendido. "Supongo que tienes razón. Estaba tan enfocada en mí misma que no me daba cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a nuestra amistad... ¿Crees que Xavier me perdone?" Sandra sonrió con confianza.

"¿Crees que se pueda resistir a esa mirada de cachorro degollado?" Kiky hizo un ademán de pegarle a su amiga, quien rió y huyó del golpe.

"¡No es mi culpa que tenga ojos encantadores!"

"¡Qué modesta!"

"¡Mira quién habla: Miss Perfection!"

"Tú de envidiosa."

"Nah. Yo de compasiva."

Rieron abiertamente y luego se abrazaron. Era bueno estar juntas de nuevo. Y también era bueno saber que Kiky estaba dispuesta a disculparse. Las cosas no tardarían en arreglarse si todo seguía así...

'Famosas últimas palabras' pensó San, sin embargo no se permitió dudar de las habilidades persuasivas de Paul. Después de todo, _era_ Paul...

* * *

El camino hasta la plaza no era muy largo, los cuatro vivían a una distancia relativamente corta uno del otro, y la plaza era el centro de su territorio. Esa era una de las razones por la cual Xavier se había rehusado tanto en salir a la calle, cuando Celia le había insistido, casi rogado que la acompañara hasta casa de una amiga. No había querido arriesgarse a encontrarse con Ki... nadie.

No había querido decirle a Paul que había adivinado lo que obviamente él y Sandra habían planeado. No tenía porque arruinarles el placer de reunirles, no, él no lo haría, ya tenía suficiente con estar alejado de Kiky. Además, las palabras que Paul había pronunciado, allá en su habitación, habían bastado para auto-convencerse que no podía seguir así, que no podía seguir en la duda. Por más que ello le hiriera en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

Se preguntaba que era lo que había realmente cambiado, que se había perdido en ese tiempo, cuando sólo unas semanas antes eran los mejores amigos del mundo. ¿Qué había llevado a Kiky a actuar de esa manera? No podía negar que le dolía extremadamente la cachetada, se sentía traicionado y siquiera podía comprender porqué.

Deseaba gritarle, pedirle explicaciones, deseaba poder comprenderla, pero a su vez, deseaba que ella pudiera comprenderlo a él. ¿Cuando se había roto el vínculo que compartían?

Los árboles de la plaza le miraron desde la altura, bailando una danza silenciosa, llamándole a aquel mágico lugar. La vista de aquellos mastodontes de su infancia le hizo sonreír y emprender con mayor entusiasmo la marcha.

Tantas cosas habían compartido en esos terrenos, tantos lazos se habían creado, tantas confesiones y sentimientos compartidos; tantas metas por cumplir y que pronto parecían inconclusas y abandonadas.

"Guardaron la historia¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto"

Sonrió aunque sus fuerzas no querían permitírselo. No deseaba que ese reto quedara abandonado, olvidado por una pelea, por un mal entendido; deseaba sacar a flote lo mejor de ellos, esa era la razón por la que compartían tareas como aquella. Ellos eran únicos, ellos eran especiales, y nadie fuera de ellos podía entender su mundo.

Entonces¿por qué esa disputa? Sí, era verdad que él y Kiky peleaban continuamente, pero siempre terminaban bien, la mayoría de las veces riendo a carcajadas o uniéndose aún más que antes. Habían superado tantas cosas juntos, los cuatro, que parecía imposible que algo que a él le resultaba incomprensible les separara de esa forma.

Vio a las muchachas sentadas en los viejos columpios de la plaza y pudo sentir cómo Paul se movía nervioso esperando su reacción.

"Tranquilízate de una vez, no voy a gritarte ni salir corriendo, Paul" El aludido le miró entre sorprendido y sonriente. "Ahora sí, no sé qué hará ella" la voz de Xavier se tornó triste, y Paul le dio un apretón en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Sandra y Kiky levantaron la vista cuando ellos se encontraban a apenas un metro de distancia, cortando drásticamente la conversación en la que se encontraban.

"Así que era para esto para lo que querías que saliera," susurró Kiky a su compañera, quien le miró inocentemente.

"¿Qué pasó, Ki?" la pregunta les tomó desprevenidos a todos; Xavier no era persona que hablara tan abiertamente, solía encerrarse en sí mismo, como lo había hecho desde la pelea.

"¿Importa?"

Bastó sólo una mirada para que Paul y Sandra se dijeran mutuamente que era hora de partir. La conversación entre sus amigos quedó atrás enseguida. No deseaban quedarse en la plaza, les resultaba incómodo observar a sus amigos en una situación así, aún cuando la impaciencia del resultado les carcomiera la mente. Por eso, de antemano habían planeado un entretiempo, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la rambla. No era un trayecto corto, y justamente por eso lo habían elegido.

"¿Crees que arreglarán las cosas?"

"Eso espero, San, eso espero"

"Les habrá molestado que..."

"Xavier se dio cuenta antes de verlas, lo noté por su respuesta... supongo que se dio cuenta desde un principio, fue él quien dijo que quería pasar por la plaza"

"Oh. Eso es algo bueno, supongo"

"Claro, San" el muchacho pasó un brazo pro el hombro de la muchacha y sonrió, esperando que en la plaza todo estuviera bien.

* * *

"Claro que importa" respondió Xavier a Kiky, sentándose en el columpio que había vaciado Sandra.

"¿Pero por qué?" Ella no quería darle más vuelta al asunto; quería terminar con todo ese problema lo antes posible, quería saber que no perderían todo lo que habían pasado juntos por una tonta pelea.

"Porque necesito entender, necesito saber qué pasó, Ki. Necesito saber qué fue lo que se perdió..." Xavier desvió la vista. No podía mirarla a los ojos sin derrumbarse, ni sin sentir la urgencia de abrazarla y pedirle que nunca más le dejara.

"No se perdió nada, no sé de que hablas"

"Claro que se perdió algo, nosotros nos perdimos¿cómo pudimos...?"

"Xav," Kiky se arrodilló frente a Xavier y le hizo dirigir el rostro hacia ella. "No se perdió nada, te prometo que no se perdió nada"

"Entonces¿por qué te has pasado la semana llorando y yo no he comido en tres días?"

"¿Cómo sabes que he llorado¿Y cómo que no has comido?" el rostro de Kiky reflejaba inmensa preocupación.

"Sé que has estado llorando porque te conozco, porque sé que tus ojos se tornan más claros cuando lloras mucho, porque he estado ahí todas las otras veces que has llorado, Ki. Dime entonces si algo no se perdió... que antes era yo quien te ayudaba, y ahora soy el que te hace derramar esas lágrimas..." las palabras salían de sus labios como caudal de agua, sólo con ella había podido ser tan abierto en su vida, incluso hablar con Paul resultaba más enredado que con ella.

"Eso no es verdad, no has sido tú quien me ha hecho llorar, fue la situación. Y si has estado allí conmigo, aquí," la muchacha se señaló el corazón, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a correr su rostro. "No sé qué pasó ese día, no me importa... no me importa mientras sigamos siendo amigos, mientras sigas compartiendo conmigo, Xav"

"No es tan fácil, Ki" el rostro de la muchacha se ensombreció, Xavier entonces le levantó con las manos, y limpió las lagrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas sonrosadas de su amiga. "A mí sí me importa, Ki, ese golpe fue como un puñal en el corazón, me diste la espalda, y ni siquiera sé porqué... así haya sido únicamente en ese rato, olvidaste todo lo que nos une, y actuaste sin pensar en lo que yo pudiera estar pasando, Ki... me importa saber qué fue lo que vimos tan diferente, qué fue lo que se sintió tan diferente para terminar así. Eres la persona más especial para mí, y por eso quiero entender"

"Yo... no sé qué explicar, Xavier. Realmente no sé qué explicar, no sé que decir... yo lo siento mucho, nunca jamás fue mi intención herirte de esa forma, tú también eres lo más importante para mí, lo has sabido desde siempre, Xav. Tú, Sandra y Paul son mi mundo, somos capaces de tener nuestro propio mundo, y no quiero ver como este se derrumba por una estupidez... Me equivoqué, nos equivocamos, pero lo importante es que sigamos juntos, Xav. Por favor, no me dejes sola..."

Kiky se derrumbó en llanto, Xavier se sentó a su lado y la envolvió en un abrazo tranquilizador, tratando de detener el torrente de lágrimas, y los balbuceos incoherentes de su amiga.

"No te dejaré, Kiky, no lo haré... ya, pequeña, tranquilízate¿sí?"

"Soy... soy una... ¡idiota!"

"No eres ninguna idiota, nadie lo es... tienes razón, todos nos equivocamos, pequeña, ya cálmate, no puedes ponerte así, pequeña. Cálmate, por favor" El llanto de Kiky no se detenía, y poco a poco comenzaba a faltarle la respiración, Xavier aumentó sus intentos de calmarla, temiendo por la salud de la chica.

'Que no le dé un ataque, por favor, que no le dé un ataque' rogó para sí mismo. "Vamos, pequeña, estaremos juntos los cuatro, siempre, y sino, siempre tendremos este parque... es único, es nuestro... es nuestro mundo y siempre lo será, aunque el tiempo nos separe. Pero mientras tanto, yo me quedaré aquí, contigo, procurando que nada te pase, Kiky"

Xavier suspiró cuando vio que la respiración de la muchacha comenzaba a normalizarse, pero no la separó de sus brazos.

"¿Recuerdas el día del Pacto?"

"Te... refieres... a los mosque..." Kiky hablaba con dificultad, tratando de recobrar las fuerzas de lo que casi había terminado como un ataque de asma.

"Sí, a los mosqueteros, me pregunto qué tenía en la cabeza tu tía para fascinarte con tal lectura"

"Ey, es mi libro favorito"

"Ya lo sé, Ki. Si lo sabré... bueno, entonces¿recuerdas el pacto que hicimos una vez tuvimos a nuestra Artagnan?"

"Creo que a Sandra nunca le gustó ser la nueva del barrio" sonrió Kiky.

"Sí, pero no te me vayas del tema. ¿Lo recuerdas o no?"

"Cómo no lo voy a recordar, aún tengo la copia del juramento que escribimos..."

"Ese juramento siempre estará enterrado en estos terrenos, y siempre que vengamos aquí, seremos..."

"Todos para uno, y uno para todos" rió la niña mientras recordaba la voz chillona con la cual lo había pronunciado aquella tarde, y que casi había producido que les echaran de allí; aquello hubiese sido el primer caso de la expulsión de un espacio público exterior.

"¿Entiendes el significado del pacto que hicimos? Es mucho más que palabras o amistad, es cuestión de _Lealtad_. Pase lo que pase, Kiky..." Xav acarició su mejilla, sonriendo levemente. "estaré a tu lado y te apoyaré aunque no esté de acuerdo o aunque no entienda qué es lo que persigues. Aún cuando intentes distanciarte, yo estaré. Aún cuando me agredas... eres mi amiga, mi socia, y te perdonaré. Porque tenemos un pacto de por vida, sellado en nuestro hogar." Señaló el parque y sonrió con nostalgia. "Nuestro santuario."

Los ojos de Kiky, totalmente sofocados por las lágrimas, brillaron con emoción. Sin poderse contener, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y allí sollozó. Nada ni nadie volvería a separarlos, porque su unión era mucho más que un vínculo físico. Era mucho más que espiritual.

Era una esencial parte de ellos.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Título: **Juntos

**Autoras: **Parvati-Blossom y ChePotter

**Resumen: **-Fict Compartido con CheP- Cuatro jóvenes, amigos de toda la vida, deciden emprender un reto: Redactar una historia sobre su personaje favorito. Sin embargo, sus encuentros distan mucho más de ser solo conjuntos de ideas, y a medida que la historia avanza, los conflictos se hacen presentes, y las amistades se ponen a prueba. MuggleWorld.

**Rating:** G

**Género: **General. Tiene toques de drama... toques de humor... pero general.

**Capítulos: **4/4

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes nos pertenecen, son de nuestra absoluta autoría, salvo las menciones al mundo de JKR aka los personajes de HP. Esta historia no tiene finalidad de lucro.

**

* * *

****_Nota:_** _Al no existir el tachado en los Códigos HTML de FFnet, todo lo que está subrayado cumple su función. Muchas gracias!_ **

* * *

****Capítulo IV**

El día de Halloween no tardó en llegar, con sus calabazas anaranjadas y sus espíritus errantes. Habían acordado reunirse en la casa de Sandra para celebrarlo, aún cuando no se tratara de una celebración de su cultura. Todos los años lo hacían y se disfrazaban, para darle un poco más de significado a la reunión. Sin embargo, lo importante era vivir otro momento más, juntos.

Lamentablemente la historia había quedado estancada. No habían tenido tiempo para seguirla y el reto de terminarla antes del 31 no fue cumplido. Sin embargo, estaban conformes. Gracias a aquella historia habían logrado un nuevo punto de partida en su amistad y habían superado las diferencias que la venían dañando. Nuevamente eran uno solo, aún siendo cuatro personas.

La mesa estaba repleta de caramelos coloridos, tortas extravagantes y comidas extrañas, aportadas por cada uno de ellos. La ronda de prendas no tardó en llegar y pronto Xavier tuvo que probar un trozo de la torta de Kiky, Sandra tuvo que comer un caramelo que le dio un color púrpura a su boca, Paul tuvo que resistir una pastilla ultra ácida y con un gusto espantoso y Kiky tomó de un solo sorbo un vaso con una sustancia de origen indocumentado según Paul.

Sus disfraces fueron los típicos. Kiky, honrando la supuesta opinión de Xavier sobre ella, se vistió de bruja maquiavélica, Xavier de un conde-vampiro, con los comunes colmillos y la túnica negra, Sandra de fantasma, con una máscara excelente y una peluca de color blancuzco, y finalmente Paul, de hombre lobo, para llevarle la contra a Xavier.

Luciendo su rol, cuando Paul había ingresado a la casa de Sandra, había aullado un par de veces de forma magistral. Xavier, siguiéndole la corriente, lo había perseguido por toda la casa con la inconfundible pose vempirezca hasta que Kiky amenazó con maldecirlos con uno de sus sádicos hechizos. Sandra pasó de desapercibida en una esquina donde, gracias a su vista privilegiada, pudo disfrutar del show sin reservas.

Cuando sus relojes marcaron las doce, como todos los años, los cuatro amigos comenzaron a cantar al unísono. Al principio la canción fue cantada con solemnidad pero poco a poco la risa cedió hasta el punto que la letra prácticamente fue olvidada.

"_Over the graveyard and through the tombs,  
To the haunted house we go.  
The ghosts are a fright,  
This spooky night  
So come and join the show. _

Over the graveyard and through the tombs,  
Just hear the dreadful cries,  
The banshees howl,  
The black cats yowl,  
Their shrieking fills the skies.

Over the graveyard and through the tombs,  
Where all the goblins meet,  
Witches and ghouls  
They are no fools,  
They all yell, "Trick or Treat."

Over the graveyard and through the tombs,  
The jack-o-lanterns gleam.  
Bats fill the skies,  
With glowing eyes,  
Hooray! It's Halloween!"

"¡Hooray!" Exclamó Xavier, riéndose sin discreciones.

"Eres un payaso" Dijo Kiky, pero aún así sonrió y abrazó a Xav por los hombros.

"¿Acaso lo dudabas?" Le respondió él, sacándole la lengua.

"No, pero estaba considerando darte una segunda oportunidad..."

"Oh¡pobre de mí!" Todos rieron.

Fue entonces cuando Paul sacó de su bolsillo el cuaderno que guardaba la historia. Por unos segundos permanecieron en silencio, contemplando las cuatro caligrafías unificadas, y suspiraron.

"Qué lástima que no pudimos terminarla." Opinó San con cierta tristeza.

"Seh, pero no la vamos a abandonar¿o sí? Estaba muy buena..." Dijo Xav dubitativo.

"Nah. Continuémosla. Su fin llegará cuando tenga que llegar, pero por mientras... nosotros no lo forzaremos." Contestó Kiky, sonriendo.

"Bueno, entonces..." Xavier tomó el cuaderno y la lapicera que Sandra le ofreció, y empezó a escribir.

_Un pronto y fuerte borboteo de voces se dio entonces por el retrato de la señora gorda. Harry levantó la mirada del fuego cuando Ron y Hermione se dejaron caer en el sillón frente a él. El primero con cara de haber engullido todo elemento alimenticio en su camino, y la segunda dirigiéndole preocupados ojos a él. Harry evitó los ojos marrones recorriendo con los suyos propios la ahora agitada sala común. Momentáneamente se lamentó de no poder recuperar aquel pacífico silencio que momentos antes le había acompañado._

_- No bajaste, te estuvimos esperando...- la evidente frase de su amiga le hizo volver a concentrarse en la pareja el dúo frente a él._

_- No pasa nada, sólo no tenía hambre. – Contestó Harry. La preocupación de su amiga no hizo más que aumentar. Se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos entre las de ella._

_- Por favor, Harry, no me mientas. Algo está pasando contigo. Desde hace días que no comes... o por lo menos, no la cantidad que necesitas... ¿qué está pasando?_

_- Mione, en serio..._

_- No, Harry. – Esta vez interrumpió Ron. – Somos tus amigos y tenemos derecho a saber qué sucede contigo. Estamos preocupados¿sabes? Desde hace algún tiempo que no eres tú mismo, te estás distanciando, no te cuidas... creo que hasta Dumbledore se ha dado cuenta... _

_- El profesor Dumbledore, Ron. – Le reprendió Hermione._

_- Lo que sea. – Murmuró el pelirrojo. Harry frunció el entrecejo. Así que ahora el director estaba preocupado por él¿eh?_

_- Chicos, en serio se los agradezco y realmente lamento estarlos preocupando, pero no pasa nada. Nada¿entienden? Únicamente quería estar un rato a solas, ya saben, para pensar... _

_- Pase lo que pase, sabes que estaremos a tu lado¿verdad, compañero? – Dijo Ron. _

_- Para lo que nos necesites. Incluso cuando no lo hagas... somos tus amigos, así que no tienes nada que lamentar. Permítenos ser tus amigos, Harry. Por favor... – Continuó Hermione._

_Por un instante Harry se quedó sin palabras. Allí estaban sus dos mejores amigos, abrazándolo y pidiéndole que no se distanciara, que no los dejara. ¿Acaso ellos no veían el peligro que él significaba en sus vidas¿No entendían que ya nada podía ser igual que antes? Él no podía ser tan egoísta. Sabía que los necesitaba, pero ellos tenían que vivir. Y si vivir significaba alejarse de ellos..._

_- Déjanos tomar esa decisión por nosotros, Harry. – Dijo Hermione, leyendo sus pensamientos. – Sabemos el riesgo que corremos y estamos dispuestos a enfrentarlo. Ni Voldemort ni nadie nos va a separar¿entiendes?_

_- Ustedes no entienden..._

_- Entendemos más de lo que crees. – Contradijo Ron. – Sin embargo, lo único que nos importa, es que entiendas que no vas a estar solo. Que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros... siempre estaremos Juntos. _

_- Juntos. – Aseguró Hermione, apretando más su mano. Harry los miró, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Jamás había sentido tal cariño y preocupación por parte de nadie, jamás había sido aceptado de aquella forma... ¿qué podía llegar a decirles?_

_Sonrió. En el fondo de su alma, lo sabía._

_- Juntos. – Prometió._

"Te quedó muy cursi..." Dijo Kiky.

"Tú siempre quejándote" Respondió Xav luego de una exhalación.

"Sino me hubieras interrumpido, te hubiera dicho que aún así me gusta" Le replicó ella.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Xav, aunque su tono detonaba cierto sarcasmo.

"No otra vez..." murmuraron Sandra y Paul, bajando las cabezas y suspirando.

"Tú, vampiro cabeza hueca..." Dijo Kiky.

"¿Qué te pasa, bruja desquiciada?"

Se miraron y sonrieron. Paul y Sandra permanecieron en su confusión, observándolos. Era inusual que una pelea entre aquellos dos durara tan poco y que incluso no hubiesen intercambiado un par de insultos más intensos. Pero Kiky, entonces, se burló de ellos.

"¡Se la creyeron!"

San y Paul resoplaron pero aún así rieron, de nuevo más relajados.

"Creo que no hubiésemos soportado otra discusión" Comentó Sandra y su amigo asintió. Xav y Kiky sonrieron.

"Sólo queríamos agradecerles lo que hicieron por nosotros, ya saben..." Dijo Xav. "Aunque sus intentos fueron patéticamente obvios, fueron efectivos... y bueno... Es bueno tener amigos como ustedes."

"En serio andas cursi." Dijo Kiky, riéndose. Xav elevó una ceja en su dirección pero no hizo comentario.

"No tienen nada que agradecer." Contestó Paul. "Al fin de cuentas..."

"Todos para uno, y uno para todos" Completó Sandra. "Nada hubiera sido en el grupo si ustedes no estuvieran..."

"Pues claro¡sí somos indispensables!" Exclamó Xav. Sandra le pegó un codazo.

"¡Ya quisieras!"

"Lo primordial es que estamos juntos de nuevo." Dijo Kiky. "Y que... siempre lo estaremos¿verdad?"

Los cuatro amigos se observaron mientras imágenes de sus infancias compartidas pasaron por sus mentes. Nada hubiera sido lo mismo sino hubieran estado; ellos no serían las mismas personas.

_Tan especiales son los mejores amigos que llegan a cambiar tu vida, a cambiarte... Son imprescindibles. Nada vale la pena sin ellos a tu lado..._

"Juntos" Corearon chocando palmas para luego abrazarse.

No sabían cuánto tiempo seguirían estando unidos, no obstante sólo les importaba el presente. Sólo les concernía saber que aquellos recuerdos nunca se borrarían y que aquellas personas, aunque se fueran, habían dejado una marca indiscutible en los corazones de cada uno de ellos.

Pertenecían juntos hasta que el destino distase otra sentencia. Cuando tuviera que llegar, llegaría, y ya habría tiempo para afrontarlo. Mientras tanto permanecerían...

Juntos.


End file.
